Dysfunctional Moments
by Zenith0011
Summary: Luke Castellan and his girlfriend could never be anything close to normal... May increase to one-shot series, yet to be decided. Contest prompt from LavenderSkye


Summary- Luke Castellan and his girlfriend could never be anything close to normal... May increase to one-shot series, yet to be decided.

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OC X Canon relationship, Undead!Luke

Characters: Luke Castellan and OC

A/N: One-shot, as usual. Hope you like

In Camp Half-Blood, it was hard not to know a face. Many of the kids were around regularly, and made lifelong friends there. You quickly learned who to avoid, who to respect, and who to offer your loyalty. These choices could save your life, and decide your position and the level of interest you were given.

So when Gwen Shepherd arrived in camp and soon became involved with, of all people, Luke Castellan, she was given a special sort of interest.

She likely would have anyway. It seemed every possible piercing had been pierced into her face, and she was also a daughter of Hades. She seemed intimidating to many people around the camp, and so she should've.

See, she and her boyfriend quickly became infamous around the camp for the strangest of events that toed the line of ridiculousness.

For example, the incident involving the Furby...

"Fabiola."

"Peter."

"Fabiola."

"Peter. What kind of name is Fabiola?"

"What kind of name is Peter?"

"The common type."

The bickering couple was given a wide berth. In Gwen Shepherd's hands she held a Furby, the normal sort with a red torso, yellow hands and feet, and large beaded eyes.

"We are not naming our child Fabiola," Gwen told her boyfriend sternly, shaking the 'child' for emphasis. "I'm calling him Peter."

"He will be Fabiola," Luke disagreed, taking the Furby away from her and cradling it almost protectively. "Don't listen to her," he cooed to the stuffed animal softly.

Gwen rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Fine, let's compromise."

"I don't like compromises," Luke said instantly, but looked up with interest. "However, what kind of compromise can we even get on this?"

Gwen took only a moment to think. She gave a sort of grin. "Fab Peter."

"Fab Peter," Luke repeated, then broke into a smile. "Not bad."

Of course, a child such as theirs didn't have long to live. It would later die after being dropped onto hot coals by its parents, who would claim the event was accidental. May his soul rest in peace.

Another story that quickly grew in popularity with the demigods was the one about the bird sweater.

"Why exactly do Hermes children hate birds?" Gwen asked Luke curiously, sitting in his cabin. Around them were multiple signs proclaiming the death of birds, and several even giving threats. They were on the walls and ceiling, doorways, and even a large blue sign sitting in the corner with a bird crossed out in the center, which had been seen before during a strike by the Hermes children.

But that was another story.

"Birds," Luke said slowly, "Need to all burn slowly to a painful death."

"Yes, but why?" Gwen prodded impatiently.

"Hermes stole something from Athena, she swore revenge, yada yada yada," Luke said dismissively, spinning a few times in his swivel chair. "It's especially partial to owls, but we aren't picky about our enemies."

Gwen didn't doubt it, but chose not to mention anything.

"You need to get over this," Gwen told him immediately, a scary sort of determined smirk appearing on her face. As a daughter of Hades, she pulled it off well.

"Not going to happen," Luke assured her dismissively, unwisely not noticing this look.

"It's not healthy to want to kill birds with fire," Gwen told him pointedly, standing up and exiting.

After a few moments of her being gone, Luke returned to filling out his night high school forms. But it only took the time to write a sentence for Gwen to reappear, a large sweater bundled in her arms.

"What''s-" Luke managed to start before the sweater was being shoved over his head. He squirmed, but it soon slipped on and through his arms. He looked at her strangely, to which she gestured to the front. He looked.

To his horror, there was a finch soaring proudly on the front.

He was forced to wear said sweater for an entire week, including to his first night school class. The poor man didn't even find the capability to get over his hatred even after this, but his girlfriend delighted greatly in his discomfort.

So you see, this couple is clearly dysfunctional, and to all but themselves a curiosity, confusion, even an anomaly. But to the two of them, delighting in the misery of each other and 'accidentally' frying Furby's are just a small bit of their relationship, which despite everything is very loving, and with many more moments to come.


End file.
